my_fantasy_onlinefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Necron
left thumb|300px Necron - potężny demon ze Świata Ciemności, który tylko czeka na okazję, aby pochłonąć kolejne dusze. Do miejsca w którym przebywa możemy dostać się za pomocą tajemniczych portali pojawiających się co pewien czas na Wyspie Tajemnic i tamtejszych jaskiniach.(Mapa portali oraz stosowane przez graczy nazwy tutaj) Globalny miniboss magiczno-fizyczny, do pokonania przez grupę 4x65 lvl. Zawsze zaczyna walkę ze statusem Przyspieszenie na 3 tury. Bez żadnych statusów i pieczęci ma około 20 000 Hp, 325 ataku, 275 obrony, 250 szybkości i 200 szczęścia. Osoba, która zaatakowała Necrona, za pierwszą wygraną otrzyma losowy unikat na 65 poziom od Strażnika Wyspy. thumb|300px|Portal do Necrona. Portale do Necrona pojawiają się co następujący czas: W wypadku wygranej z Necronem: * Między 14:00 a 22:00 - 0.5-1.5 godziny * Między 10:00 a 14:00 oraz 22:00 a 2:00 - 1.5-2.5 godziny * Między 2:00 a 10:00 - 2.5-3.5 godziny W wypadku przegranej jest to zawsze 15-45 minut. Używane ataki: * Fizyczny bez atrybutu (często nadaje status Klątwa na 2 tury) * Pocisk Magiczny 4 (zawsze na wszystkich graczy) * Ogień 4 (zawsze na wszystkich graczy) Używane zdolności: *'Pieczęć Fortuny' (Zwiększa szczęście Necrona o 66%.) ** Chłosta Fortuny - (Cios fizyczny na wszystkich o mocy 53% lub 70% w zależności od gwiazdki, ale wzmocniony o stosunek szczęścia atakującego i broniącego.) *'Pieczęć Złodzieja Dusz' (Regeneruje wszystkim HP do maksimum.) ** Wyrwanie Duszy (Zadaje tym większe obrażenia im przeciwnik ma mniej %MP.) ** Wyssanie Dusz (Zdolność obszarowa wysysająca 50% HP oraz 60% MP. Lecząca o wyssane HP oraz wyssane MP pomnożone przez 3.) ** Złodziej Mocy (Zdolność magiczna obszarowa, posiada 50% szans na kradzież całej many przeciwnikowi.) ** Tornado Dusz (Bardzo silny atak magiczny we wszystkich, nadaje statusy Pomylenie i Spowolnienie na 2 tury.) ** Mega Drenaż (Zabiera 25% HP wszystkim przeciwnikom i dodaje Necronowi.) ** Drenaż (Wysysa 30% HP jednemu z członków drużyny.) ** Podwójny Drenaż (Odbiera 35% HP oraz 40% MP przeciwnikowi i dodaje Necronowi.) *'Pieczęć Śmierci' (Zabija jednego gracza przy użyciu oraz sprawia, że co około 6 tur Necron będzie zabijał jedną osobę.) ** Śmiertelne Życzenie ' (Zabija cel.) ** 'Gry Przygotowanie (Używane zawsze przed użyciem Gry ze Śmiercią, nadaje Necronowi status Nietykalność na 1 turę) ** Gra ze Śmiercią (Losowe obrażenia od 500 do 3000, następnie mnoży je przez stosunek ataku używającego zdolność przez obronę broniącego.) ** Wizja Śmierci (Atak w jednego gracza, może nadać status Pomylenie na 3 tury.) *'Pieczęć Nekromancji' (Zmniejsza MAX_HP wszystkich przeciwników o 20%.) ** Śmiertelne Leczenie ' (Jeżeli cel posiada Zombie, zabija go.) ** 'Nekromancja ' (Ożywia wszystkich przeciwników, mają oni wszystkie statystyki osłabione o 33% (poza HP i MP).) ** 'Trupi Oddech (Zdolność magiczna o osłabionych obrażeniach. Może nadać Zombie oraz Klątwa na 3 tury z 40% prawdopodobieństwem. Odporności nie mają wpływu.) ** Grobowy Spokój (Zdolność obszarowa zadająca osłabione o 30% obrażenia magiczne oraz nakładająca Spowolnienie, Paraliż, Klątwa na 3 tury z 70% prawdopodobieństwem.) *'Pieczęć Zagłady' (Zdejmuje wszystkie pozytywne statusy oraz redukuje HP do 1 wszystkim przeciwnikom. Przez 5 najbliższych tur Necron będzie szczególnie niebezpieczny.) ** Symfonia Destrukcji (Silny atak magiczny we wszystkich, nadaje status Paraliż na 3 tury.) ** Płomienie Chaosu (Obszarowa zdolność magiczna o obniżonych obrażeniach. Ma szansę nadać Pomylenie na 1 turę z 50% prawdopodobieństwem.) ** Zniszczenie (Redukuje HP do 1 i zdejmuje wszystkie statusy pozytywne, łącznie ze statusem Nietykalność.) *'Pieczęć Żywotności' (Zwiększa obronę i obronę magiczną Necrona o 15% oraz leczy mu 25% HP.) *'Pieczęć Szybkości' (Przyspiesza Necrona o 135% na 5 tur. Po tym czasie do końca walki zostaje mu bonus 35% szybkości.) *'Pieczęć Mocy' (Kradnie 20% MP wszystkim. Nakłada na Necrona Skupienie na 5 tur oraz zwiększa jego atak magiczny o 25% do końca walki.) * Trujące Opary (Zdolność magiczna z osłabionymi obrażeniami magicznymi mogąca nałożyć Zatrucie na 4 tury z 80% prawdopodobieństwem.) * Obezwładniający strach (Zdolność obszarowa magiczna o niskich obrażeniach posiadająca 45% na Pomylenie oraz Paraliż na 2 tury. * Widmowa Plaga (Zdolność magiczna obszarowa z obrażeniami osłabionymi o połowę, może nadać Spowolnienie i Klątwa na 3 tury z 60% szans.) * Śmiertelny Drenaż (Zabija cel oraz przyswaja jego HP.) * Trupie Uderzenie (Wzmocniony atak fizyczny o 30%, posiada 50% szans na Zombie na 3 tury.) * Dotyk Śmierci (Zdolność fizyczna obszarowa. Zadaje normalne obrażenia w wypadku użycia na 1 cel oraz o 25% mniejsze, gdy jest używana na większą ilość przeciwników. Ma 75% szans na nałożenie Zombie.) * Kula Ognia (Atak magiczny o atrybucie ognia wzmocniony o 50%, ma 40% szans na Paraliż trwający 3 tury.) * Implozja (Zadaje obrażenia magiczne o atrybucie ognia wzmocnione o 60%. Ma 70% na nadanie Klątwa na 3 tury.) * Pogarda Dla Słabych ' (Graczom z HP mniejszym od 30% nadaje statusy Zatrucie, Zombie i Nietykalność na 3 tury.) * 'Klątwa Necrona ' (Jeżeli cel posiada status Klątwa zabija go, w innym wypadku zadaje obrażenia magiczne osłabione o 30%.) * 'Pogromca Statusów ' (Zadaje każdemu obrażenia według wzoru: ''poziom*10*liczba pozytywnych statusów.) * '''Burza Błyskawic 2 (Atak magiczny na wszystkich przeciwników. Ignoruje status Bariera Magiczna.) * Eksplozja 2 (Atak magiczny o atrybucie ognia na wszystkich przeciwników. Czasami nadaje status Ślepota na 3 tury.) * Wyrok Śmierci (Natychmiast zabija gracza. Necron używa go, jeśli do walki dołączy kolejny gracz, nim Necron wykona swój pierwszy ruch.) * Wichura (Atak magiczny o atrybucie wiatru we wszystkich, może nadać status Klątwa na 3 tury z 60% szansą.) * Multi Atak (Atak fizyczny na wszystkich przeciwników.) 'Możliwy łup:' *'Przedmioty:' **Mikstura Regeneracji (25% szansy) **Mikstura Mobilizacji (25% szansy) **Mikstura Skupienia (25% szansy) **Mikstura Szybkości (25% szansy) **Osłona (25% szansy) **Osłona Magiczna (25% szansy) **Mikstura Odnowienia 2 (25% szansy) **Mikstura Odnowienia 3 (zawsze wypada) **Kamień (25% szansy) **Runa Magii (25% szansy) **Szkatułka Necrona (1% szansy) **Necron (0.5% szansy) *'Uzbrojenie (zawsze co najmniej 1 wypada):' **Rękawice Statusów (0.65% szansy) **Rozpraszający Miecz (0.65% szansy) **Topór Magii Wiatru (0.65% szansy) **Buława Potępienia (0.65% szansy) **Włócznia Pośpiechu (0.65% szansy) **Różdżka Paralizacji (0.65% szansy) **Różdżka Potępienia (0.65% szansy) **Czarcia Różdżka (0.75% szansy) **Czarci Topór (0.75% szansy) **Czarci Hełm (0.75% szansy) **Czarcia Zbroja (0.75% szansy) **Czarcie Buty (0.75% szansy) **Czarcia Bransoleta (0.75% szansy) **Laska Oświeconych (2% szansy) **Diadem Oświeconych (2% szansy) **Zbroja Oświeconych (2% szansy) **Buty Oświeconych (2% szansy) **Pierścień Oświeconych (2% szansy) **Miecz Możliwości (1.5% szansy) **Różdżka Możliwości (1.5% szansy) **Totem Nietykalności (1.5% szansy) **Amulet Życia (1.5% szansy) 'Taktyka' *'Zalecane jest posiadanie wysokiej odporności na Klątwę, ponieważ Necron używa Klątwy Necrona, która zabija graczy z tym statusem, co na dłuższą metę może doprowadzić do limitu ożywień.' *'Jednakże Necron zdolnością Nekromancja może przywrócić martwego gracza do życia, ale tylko jeśli nikt w walce nie ma Zombie i Klątwy. Może jej użyć maksymalnie 3 razy, przy czym gracz będzie o 33% słabszy niż normalnie.' *Po Gry Przygotowaniu i przed Grą ze Śmiercią dobrym pomysłem jest użycie Przeczekania przez graczy, gdyż obrażenia od Necrona mogą być tak duże, że spowodują śmierć większości lub wszystkich osób w grupie. W ostateczności można nałożyć sobie bariery. *Na Pieczęci Złodzieja Dusz lepiej mieć wysokie MP, bo Necron używa wtedy zdolności Wyrwanie Duszy, której obrażenia zależą od % mp gracza (im więcej gracz ma mp, tym mniejsze obrażenia). *Drenaż odbiera Necronowi około 1k, gdy jest wyleczony, więc zabranie ze sobą tej zdolności może być całkiem przydatne, o ile posiada się wystarczające szczęście, by ciągle nie chybiać. *... Proponowane zdolności: *'Zestaw zalecany:' Ożywienie, Poświęcenie, Mega Leczenie 3, Mega Leczenie 2, Mega Leczenie 1, Przeczekanie, Normalizacja **'Zestaw zamienny/dodatkowy:' Mega Przyspieszenie, Mega Mana, Uzdrowienie, Kuracja, Bryza, Drenaż, Leczenie 3, Leczenie 2, Ciekawostki right *Obok można zobaczyć Broń Necrona. *Sam Necron nawiązuje nieudolnie do Apokalipsy, gdzie było otwierane 7 pieczęci. Niestety, tu dla symetrii musiało być 8. *Zdolność "Symfonia Destrukcji" nawiązuje do utworu Megadeth "Symphony of Destrucion". *Zdolność "Tornado Dusz" nawiązuje do utworu Megadeth "Tornado of Souls". *Implozja - nawiązuje do jednego z zaklęć z gry Heroes of Might and Magic III. *Pogarda Dla Słabych - pasywna zdolność postaci z gry League Of Legends, Zeda. Kategoria:Minibossy w MFO3 Kategoria:Aktualizacja Styczeń 2015